Container deployment faces multiple challenges in a hybrid cloud environment where baremetal and virtualized container hosts exist. This is especially true when connecting containers to backend storage systems. On virtualized container host, containers can run inside a virtual machine (VM). In this case block storage is presented to the VM and containers by a hypervisor that masks detailed storage connection information. On the other hand, when containers are running on remote baremetal container hosts, the containers have to connect to the same storage asset through a transport that the container host can initiate. In yet another case, the containers may run on a container host where the physical storage is collocated on the container host. In this case, the containers can use the local storage without having to initiate any remote access protocols to connect.